My Oh My
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: Marie Rose thought that she would never see him again. But she was wrong. He followed her there to get her back. Jeff Hardy/OC one-shot.


"Come on Sabin and Shelly", I yelled from ringside. I pounded on the orange cage that surrounded the ring in hopes to get the crowd behind them. Which it did. This match was getting intense.

Oh I should probablly mention who I am. My name is Marie Rose, but to the fans I'm Rosiana. And my tag team partners are Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, who right now are getting their asses kicked in the Steel Asylum. Putting my black hair with blue and green highlights up into a ponytail, I moved to the other side of the cage to get a better view of what was going on. I debuted on TNA about a year ago and since then I've held the Womens Knockout Title 4 times and after my last run with it, I joined The Motor City Machine Guns. That was about 5 months ago, and since then we all become best friends. And as of right now me and Chris are dating. Well kind of. On screen we are but off screen were not. I've wrestled in WWE but as of recently the diva division started to suck more and more. In more ways then one. So TNA contacted me and within a matter of weeks I was here. There was another reason why I left. _**Him**_

**_ "Marie, why are you doing this?" he yelled from behind as I walked out of the arena, bags in hand. I turned around on my heal was met with his green eyes filled with confusion and sadness._**

**_ "Did you really just ask me this? Jeff, Phil said he saw you making out with Maryse! Did you really think I would stay here when I get no respect from anyone. Not even you!" _****_He just looked away from my grey eyes and looked at the floor._**

**_"You know what if your going to believe your ex over your fiancee go ahead. If you want to leave go ahead. I'm done trying to help you and keep this relationship working. So goodluck with whatever you decided to do. I'm done". H_****_e looked at me once more before turning on his heel and walked down to his locker room._**

That was the last I heard of Jeff Hardy. I quickly wiped a tear away and began to cheer my guys on. Chris looked at me and noticed that I was about to cry. _'You alright'_, he mouthed over to me. I just sent him a smile and nodded. But he knew I was lying. He just gave me a look meaning that we'll talk about this later. I have to stop thinking of him. He never cared otherwise he would of stopped me. I haven't talked to Matt or Jeff in over a year and it was akward with Shannon working here. A loud thud brought me from my thoughts and I noticed that Alex got pulled down from the cage.

"Come on Marie, focus", I said to myself. For the next 5 minutes I cheered on my boys and smiled when Homicide got eliminated but soon that smile wiped off my face as _**his **_music rang through my ears and thousands of others.

_'Modest to the top - modest at the top'_. He couldn't be here. Not now. Chris and Alex looked at me knowing exactly what I'm thinking. We all start looking around and soon my eyes landed on him as he made his way through the fans and over to the cage. He looked at the guys in the cage then to me. My stomach was in my throat. He just stood there staring at me, waiting for me to do something. Anything. But I didn't. What did he expect me to do? Go up and kiss him and forgive him for breaking up with me and not trying to stop me? No sir. Jeff got the hint that I wasn't going to do anything so he just smiled but then Homicide decide to attack Jeff.

"Marie, move out of the way!" Chris screamed. As I looked at Chris, I saw Homicde with a steel chair in hand. As the chair was about to connect with my skull, I was picked up and move to the other side of the cage. Jeff took the chair from Homicide and hit him with it followed by a twist of fate. Jeff walked straight up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Locker room", he said then started to climb the cage up to the top. Confused, I just watched him sit on the top of the cage.

"What the hell did he say", Alex yelled. Everyone inside the cage were pissed that Jeff was taking the spotlight but in reality thats what Jeff was born to do. I just shrugged at Alex and knew that this wasnt going to be the last time she saw Jeff tonight.

"What the hell! No one said anything about Jeff Hardy showing up tonight!" Alex said as we entered our locker room. I wasn't paying him or Chris any attention. There was so much shit going on in my mind. Why did Jeff want me to see him tonight? Did he want to fix things between us? I didn't know but one thing I did know is that after Jeff saving my skull from being smashed, I knew that I am far from over Jeff Hardy.

"Marie, you okay? You seem distant." I looked at Chris and smiled.

"Im fine. I just need to go for a walk. Clear my head". Chris nodded understanding. He was the only one that knew about my past with Jeff. I walked out of the locker room and started to look for the one I needed. He didn't have to say which locker room. I knew who he would see.

Slowly raising my hand and taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. "Come in", Shannon said and stepped to the side to let me in. I walked in and saw Jeff sitting on the couch. He looked up at me then to Shannon. Soon he left and it was just me and Jeff. "You know you can sit down darlin", Jeff said with his North Carolina accent dripping off every word. My stomach started to do flips. Yeah the feelings are back. I sat down next to Jeff and waited for him to say something. Anything.

"You look great", he said quietly. I nodded.

"Thank you. So do you. I see you got a hair cut", I laughed and ran a hand over his head. He also laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll I thought I could use a change".

Smiling at him, I nodded. But I needed to know. "Why TNA? Why did you come here?" It was silent for about 3 seconds until he answered.

"You. I came here for you. I knew that me leaving you without trying to stop you was a dick move but what did you want me to do? You believed Phil over your soon to be husband. Darlin you know I would never cheat on you".

I suddelny felt a sting of guilt. How could I believe Phil over Jeff? Jeff was there for me when Phil cheated on me. "I'm so sorry Jeff. I should of asked you. But I've messed up our chances. If you just want to be friends I understand. But I have to go. Alex and Chris are probably wondering whats taking me so long. But I hope you can forgive me".

When I finished rambiling I stood up and started walking to the door but was slowly turned around. My how much I've missed those green eyes. My eyes traveled down to his body, then his tattoos, then his face.

"Darlin, I do forgive you. But I don't want to be friends". I couldn't hold them back anymore. The tears started to fall. "Babe, why are you crying?" Jeff asked wiping away my tears.

"Because I want to be yours again. Jeff, every night I cried because I left you. It was a dumb mistake but you know I couldn't take WWE anymore so I had to come here. But I just wish I didn't have to lose you with it."

Jeff smiled at me. "Baby girl, you never lost me". And with that, he pressed his lips against mine and soon our tounges were dancing together. A few minutes later, we pulled apart for breath.

"So am I yours again?" I asked when we both caught our breath. Jeff just nodded and kissed me again.

"So I want to meet your guys. They seem cool", Jeff said after we pulled apart. Right now the last thing on my mind is Chris and Alex. "Maybe later", I replied and kissed Jeff again. My oh my how much I've missed this.


End file.
